


The Idea From 2016

by Ark666



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anger, Cults, F/F, F/M, Hate, M/M, Racoon City, Time Travel, good wesker?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark666/pseuds/Ark666
Summary: Back in 2016 I wrote the beginning of this and disliked it. Now I’m back and realizing it was a good idea.Time is set back to 1998 in the Raccoon City incident because everything went to shit then. A mad scientist found a way to set it back with memories intact. Now the characters have to find away to co-exist inside the police station and deal with the dangers of monsters and other people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t read the chapter. Wrote it back in 2016. I had no beta readers...ever.

He wasn't given the details of the assignment nor was the BSAA in which he had known would be following him and his fellow co-workers. They had no idea of what they were in for because not even the superiors knew, but the danger was imminent because a few Umbrella scientists who were presumed dead since the mansion incident were actually still alive somehow and have been conducting experiments that had gotten leaked out and into the town that surrounded it. Leon, Helena, and Sherry`s orders were simple get in and find the detonation switch if there was one otherwise it would be nuked, and the environmentalists would hate the government even more.

Chris and his new team of expend-... er new recruits were being sent in to find out and destroy whatever new “masterpieces” Umbrella had whipped up for them this time. The lady in red also known as Ada had entered the complex earlier. Her mission being to find out what the scientists were up to and to take their research for the highest bidder of course.

Sunset. The trees looked black against the quickly setting sun. With the sky a bright dark orange and pastel pink that Leon was looking at calmly waiting for the rest of his team to be ready to go into the cabin and down the long elevator ride before they had lost contact with Carlos` team… Leon sighed as he put his hands in the pockets of his grey cargo pants. He loved looking at the sunset it reminded him of peaceful nights sitting on the floor of his small apartment balcony sipping whiskey after exercising at the gym. “Leon are you ready? I`m sure that we're going to lose contact with Hunnigan once we start going down,” Sherry put her hand on his arm. Leon seemed to drift off a lot in thought more and more since Racoon City and all the other terrible events that came afterwards.

“I`m ready, and okay,” he reassured and smiled at her sensing that she was worried about his well being. She nodded and went back to get Helena who was having trouble with her holder again. Sherry was getting increasingly worried for Leon and Claire who were suffering PTSD and a whole lot of other things that were on a need to know basis. Claire had to quit her job from Terrasave because it had gotten so bad for her. Between her and Leon she had confided in him that if she had to go through another outbreak that she would lose if for good this time. Leon using that sort of intimacy between them that if he was trapped in a hopeless situation again that he would break too.

“Let`s go,” Sherry announced. When they went inside they met up with Chris and his team. Chris looking surprised looked up and went to go and hug Leon.

“Is she doing any better? I mean she hasn't talked to me since right after China, but she`ll still talk to you,” Chris asked worried for his sister. It seemed like everyone had their own problems now. Except Sherry having been exposed to this since she was twelve. 

“She's still mad at you for not retiring. I don't really blame her after what we’ve all been through. Is Piers getting better?”

Chris smiled, “Stubborn runs in the family so she won’t change her mind. Yes he has thanks to your boyfriend Sherbear.” Sherry’s face turned a shade of light pink on her pale skin. “Do you think that we should start descending?” Leon agreed and soon they were on the long elevator ride down into the facility. Chris’ men were whispering amongst themselves, while the seasoned veterans hung out together chatting about strategy for their missions to be as efficient as possible. 

“I think it would be best if we broke off into teams and searched for what we need to get done therefore were in and out without setting off a horrible event that could kill us all because we need to keep in contact with each other,”

“I think that would be best Helena, but we have to make sure our lines are open because if not then we will have to meet back up here,” Sherry reminded the communication error that went wrong with the recon team. Chris winced at that not liking the idea of not having support or communications with his team.

“Yeah let’s do it,” Chris agreed and turned to his men. “Listen up men three with Sherry! Three with Helena, and one with me and Leon! We also won’t be in contact with anyone once we are inside I don’t even think with each other so be careful and if anything goes wrong come back here and wait. Remember what we’re fighting for.” Leon smiled at Chris’ speech, he sure was a good leader. Although Leon would have prefered to fly solo on the inside just because he didn’t want to risk anymore lives. 

The men had divided themselves up and stood with their groups. The man with Chris and Leon was young looking. It looked as if he had just gotten out of training and this was his first assignment. Poor kid. I really wish he had gotten assigned to a different mission. Leon lamented over the fate of the young soldier with the big bright hazel eyes. When the elevator had finally reached its destination they got off and suddenly there was a snapping sound, and another, and another. Everyone turned around in time to hear the last snap and see the elevator drop into an abyss. There was a loud crash and no one could move or say a word because no one knew if there was another way out of this big industrial looking facility.

Chris snapped himself back into reality and into his mission. “We came here to do a mission we still meet up here if anything happens.” Chris’ new soldiers looked like they had just shit themselves and nodded in fear of never returning home again. Helena having already accepting her mortality back in Tall Oaks was the next one to snap back into the mission. Sherry was completely unfazed knowing that Umbrella usually has a not so secret back door. Leon just continued to stare down the hole unable to bring himself back to what was going on. He was spun around and was being shaken by Chris. “Hey Leon. Wake up, we have to move.”

“Umm… sorry I got lost in a thought…” He looked down and to the side embarrassed about zoning out. He realized that he Chris and the kid were the only ones in the room. Chris sighed a rather bit annoyed.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes. I was worried that I would have to carry you.”

“Hmmm… you would like that now wouldn’t you?” Chris chuckled and Leon knew that he was right. Chris and Leon have hooked up a few times since they had met, but Leon rejected the booty calls once Chris started dating Piers. Even though Chris was well endowed he didn’t feel comfortable hooking up with someone even in a non-exclusive relationship. Not to mention that Leon was also having one night stands with Ada if they met up, and people at the bar.

“We should start moving the others left a couple of minutes ago,” With that Leon looked away embarrassed that he took up valuable time. 

“Yeah, sure. Lead the way,” Leon closed his eyes and nodded. It was going to be one hell of a night for him if he continues spacing out. Chris gave him a warm smile and began walking pulling out his assault gun, along with the kid who`s name was Randy. Leon sighed and pulled out his handgun out to the hollister flicking the safety off and his right index finger in the correct position to not shoot anyone by accident.

Helena and her group had found a stairwell and decided to go down because that’s usually where you find all the nightmares in any Umbrella nightmare factory, and dungeons. She was quite worried for the men who were with her because they were most likely very inexperienced, and she didn't like having their lives up to her decisions and explanations. She furrowed her brows once she heard the song of the infected with the T-virus. “Everyone be careful not to get scratched or bit because if you do you turn into those things were about to run into, and aim for the head. I`m not trying to criticize you all, but I don’t know what you were taught and how well you’ll remember it once you’re on the field.”

They shakily nodded their heads and Helena raised her gun and slowly opened the door to face the infected. Most of them looked like scientists, but others were security guards, or people wearing typical business wear. Without hesitation Helena started taking them out with the men following suit after they had gotten over the initial shock. The area they opened up into was a very tall and looked like it went down to infinity. There are many connected metal pathways and some stairs, it looks more like a maze to get around hundreds of floors. Helena looked around after dispatching all of the zombies. She looked down and up finding that there was a pillar, a giant square like one in the middle of the mess. Most of the lights were off or were flickering. She looked up and saw that there was a silhouette in one of the windows to the office.

It looked like it was looking down at her knowing her intentions. It looks human, otherwise it would be flailing looking like the others. Helena reasoned. Even though it was far away she could tell they had their hands behind their back. Or it could be the type of basement she was thinking it was, causing her to shiver for a brief moment. Her men behind her still recuperating with what they had chosen to do for the rest of their lives.

Sherry and her group were having a very tiring game of permanent freeze tag with some lickers. Bullets for the humans. Claws and tongues for the monstrosities. As they were running away one of her men was too slow and got caught, but at least it was a very quick and almost painless death for him. Sherry and the two remaining men made it to the sameish area as Helena`s group and quickly shut the door leaning on it to keep it shut so her and the remaining men could rest for a minute after non stop running over the last 15 minutes.

Leon and Randy exchanged each other tense and worried glances every couple of minutes behind Chris’ back. Nothing had happened since the elevator for the three of them and that had put Leon even more on edge than he would have been if something, ANYTHING would had come to attack, or to help them. Even a puzzle would be comforting at this point to him.

“I hope you all are enjoying the fun, my dear unexpected guests. I would have rolled out the welcome mat if I would have known,” a calm man’s voice said over the intercom sending fear, and terror down everyone's spines. “I didn’t want anyone to leave prematurely so I had the elevator purged and all the escape routes sealed off for the time being. It won’t matter though.... I must tell you of some excellent news you all who are alive surprising even that dimwitted reconaccens group, and beautiful women you all will be the first and only people to hear of it and know what was down here besides the dead. It was a shame that I had to kill them, they just weren't being progressive enough.

In a few hours everyone will be sent back to September 27 or 28, 1998- uhh somewhere around that time. I hope that they don’t make the same mistake as before letting Daylight and other cures be so carelessly destroyed. Unfortunately some will not know what to do for the first few moments when they are back in that moment. I think you can guess what that would mean. Also people who were not conceived yet most likely will never have been born to be completely erased, but a necessary action in order to save the entire population. I hope you all understand.”

“Let’s go!” Chris boomed, and began walking again. Eradication of the virus’ had been Leon’s mission since Racoon City, and with all the cures in the city it could have saved the billion lives that had been lost since that horrific tragedy. I think it would be best to go back in time and save the world. This guy although a villain is right. We need to do this. Chris noticed that only one person was following him and turned around to see Leon lost in thought. He went back to him waving his hand up around the smaller man's face. 

“Uh, sorry. I must have lost my thought again,” He quietly said looking down. Chris put his hands on his shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Chris murmured. Leon nodded never meeting his gaze. He put his hand lightly wrapping around the younger man’s chin and tilted it up to force him to look him in the eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” his voice cracked and tears threatened to overflow. Chris pulled him into a hug with a hand on his head gently petting him with strong hands. Chris noticed how thin he was and presumes that he hadn't been eating very much in awhile. 

“It’s alright we just need to get there in time, and we'll stop it. You won't ever have to face the monsters in Racoon again. Then after this mission like Claire you need to retire because this is doing too much harm to you,” he murmured feeling part of his shirt get covered in tears. Leon can't tell Chris that he truly wants to go back to that point in time and maybe just maybe he could have had a normal life. Without that content worry of never going to see his family or friends again, and maybe a normal healthy relationship with someone. 

He wept because he knows that he will have to fight his way back out of the city alone once that time comes because Claire had made it clear that she was not going to come back from something like that ever again. He would be too afraid to ever step foot in the police station or the underground hive after what he had seen and fought despite knowing that he could save William. The dread of being forced by Adam to work for the government with Sherry being held over him he couldn't handle that again. Considering Simons used her blood his own agenda. With going back in time the history of the world would be re-written, and he was fine with that because if would be a chance to do it right this time. He would have to keep a straight face in front of Chris though because he knew Chris would be pissed if he knew and Leon didn't want to have to face the wrath of the beast. 

“Okay. I'm sorry it's, it's just hard hearing that I could be sent back to that hell hole,” he shakily broke himself away. Chris cupped his cheek. 

“Don't worry it'll just stay memories or that long lost city. So… you want to go to a motel after this?”

“Chris,” the smaller man rolled his bloodshot eyes, and tucked a strand of his dirty blond hair behind his ear. Hmmmm I might be able to get him to sleep with me by that gesture. Chris noted. 

“Well let's go or will I have to carry you two,” he smiled and turned away to start walking. Leon and Randy followed suit. Walking through a door to the same room everyone is in that they know of. They find an exhausted Carlos and his team sitting on the ground with one on guarde. 

“Carlos?” Leon called attention to him. He opened his eyes and sat up, and sighed. 

“I'm just waiting for our meaningless time here to end. You all should do the same, it's quite nice once you relax,” he explained. 

“No Carlos, were on a mission,” Chris began walking away nobody following him. He realized this and turned around and grabbed Leon's arm yanking him in his direction. 

“Ah! Chris stop it! You're hurting me!” Leon cried out. Carlos and his men got up. 

“Stop it!” Carlos yelled punching Chris with Chris still having a firm grip on Leon's arm. “It doesn't matter anymore Chris! Everything would be better if we went back. It's the chance to start over, a new beginning.” Chris stopped walking, and Leon yanked his abused arm free. 

“He's right Chris. You know that but your too afraid- uh uge,” Chris had grabbed his throat and closed off his airway. Leaving Leon to claw at Chris’ hands to might be able to get some air. 

“You really believe this bullshit Leon? I'm doing you a favor,” tears began running down his cheeks and onto Chris’ hands. Carlos had pulled out his only working weapon a knife because he and his men had used up all their ammo a week ago. He made a slash for Chris, but Chris reacted faster and used Leon as a shield. 

His eyes went wide with terror when he felt the knife enter and exit his body. It had pierced his heart. Chris let go of his throat and held him as he was dying very quickly. Carlos was horrified at what he had done to Leon even though the fault was not of his own. If it would have hit Chris it would have only hurt his bicep instead he decided to do something against humanity. “THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, CHRIS!” he hysterically yelled at Chris, his men and Randy watching in the background horrified at what had happened between the three of them. 

“I'm scared. I'm so scared,” Leon sighed out before going completely limp in Chris’ arms which had sent chills throughout Chris’ body. A few silent moments and horrified stares and Helena and her group had arrived. She ran right over to Leon and snatched him away from Chris. 

“WHO DID THIS!” Helena screamed looking around like a maniac, and began sobbing on the body of her comrade. Sherry and her ragtag team had finally caught up and she fell on her knees. Leon was like the father who was never around for her, but still loved her deeply. The intercom buzzed on again. 

“That was very surprising and mildly horrifying. I can not wrap my head around what you did to him considering he was your teammate and a lover to you,” the voice talked sounding like a discussed parent. 

“Then why don't you stop this!” Chris snarled. 

“People like you Christofer are the types of people who would do things like Tall Oaks or the incident in China… I'm not taking back what I said and I don't think you should do something like that again because I have his other lover trapped in a room and she is pissed. I shall let you hear the security feeds.” 

“When I get the the fucking hell out of here I'm gonna kill the both of you! DID YOU HEAR THAT CHRIS!?!” Ada screamed so loudly which made Chris wince. The coms audibly switched again. 

“Umm. As you can very well hear she is quite upset with what you had done to him Chris. I don't think I want to give you all more time exploring this facility because of what you did. Even I find that wrong that you used him as a human shield. I’ll give you all another 5 minutes to call family or friends to tell them what is going on so that they are not shocked by where they end up at in the next few minutes. Good day to you all,” and the com shut off for the final time. They all pulled out their cell phones immediately, and saw that they had bars. Carlos immediately called Jill. 

“Hey uhm babe. I know that this is going to be hard to hear, but time is going to be reversed back to Raccoon City. I just didn't want you to be shocked or afraid,” he managed to say to his wife. Laughter erupted on the other side. 

“Meet me at the police station nobody should bother us there,” Carlos immediately knew that she wanted to fuck him in there. She lost her ability to have children after being infected and the thought of maybe conceiving had turned her on. Chris had called Piers to tell him that he was sorry about what was going to happen and that he would need time. He called Claire after and begged her not to kill herself once the time turned back. Helena held Sherry as she cried. Ada sat in a chair holding her head with her elbows resting on her legs. Some of Chris’ men decided to take the easy way and jump the railing. 

Everyone was scared and worried except for Carlos who was hard.


	2. QUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what I typed back in 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have two more chapeters i think to post from back then and I'll move on to my current writing style. I have cut certain things out of the story.

He was terrified as he grew weaker and the pain was subsidized and replaced by light. The light being caused by a lack of oxygen as he was engulfed by the light and so he shut his eyes. Everything went dark after that. He Leon Scott Kennedy was dead. “Hey you're okay now. Come on Leon open your eyes,” a familiar voice consoled. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his former boss and friend Adam, a young man version. He began crying hysterically and embraced Adam. 

“It was so terrible. I could FEEL the life drain out of my body,” he sobbed onto Adam, and he started stroking the young man's hair. Adam knows that Leon will be sent to heaven or hell in a few minutes but it was hard for him to see the man with his death blow still showing. Blood that had ran out of his mouth and his blood streaked clothing. 

“Leon,” he cooed pulling the younger man away. “If you want to see anyone now would be the time to do so.” The dirty blond lifted his head up and saw family, friends, and even some acquaintances. Annette and William Birkin stepped towards him. He drew himself away from Adam. 

“Ann-”

“Shhh. I know it's very hard right now and it will take time for you to heal, but right now we want to thank you for saving our daughter,” Annette interrupted. Leon noted that her and her and William were standing apart. William looked at him with eyes that could pierce his soul. 

“I wanted to thank you too. I know now that I shouldn't have used my creation to save myself, but I realize now that I could have been saved if I had been injected with the vaccine. Thank you for stopping me,” sent chills down Leon's spine clearly shown by his body posture. Annette noticed his unease and came closer putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“William and a few others here were sent to hell. We just get to visit you in purgatory until it's decided on where you go. It's mainly to comfort you because people are very scared when they die. It's a very difficult thing especially when you were murdered. The people who go to hell can sense your fears and know what they are so that's why you seem nervous around William or Luis,” Annette explained to him calming him a little bit. It is a lot to process and why was Luis sent to hell. 

Luis had helped Leon back in Spain, and had sacrificed himself to save his life so it was hard for him to believe that Luis was sent to hell. Leon thought it over in his mind for a few moments and realized that he had found files of Luis’ memos saying that he had become too involved with his work in the Los Illuminados and had a hand with the experimentations with it. He looked at Luis, he seemed like himself before with his olive skin, and his long brown hair and eyes. He gave Leon a warm smile, but it wasn't very comforting knowing that he knew his darkest fears. 

“I assume you and Ashley had gotten home safely since it took you awhile to get here,” Luis began. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled. Luis opened up his mouth to say something else but everything around them was fading into 1998. 

Claire couldn't believe what was happening to her she was on her way back into Raccoon City, and she hasn't regained control of her limbs yet or anything. It was like being trapped in a flashback. Only when she was in the dinner did she regain control. She began walking over to the zombie to let it eat her and she heard a young male shrieking. She had forgotten that Leon was close by. Running out the door as fast as she could and turned a corner, she saw him hyperventilating on the ground with the zombies closing in on him. He had dropped his handgun, and she would have to fight her way through a good number of zombies in order to retrieve it. 

He looked so scared and she decided to stay alive to save him from this nightmare. Killing the zombies closest to him first because he was defenseless in the state he was in currently she finally got her way over to the gun and dispatched the remaining zombies around them. She knelt down facing him. “Leon, are you okay? Did you get bit?” She motherly asked the sobbing mess in front of her. 

He lifted his head and horsley said, “I'm not bit or scratched, or at least not yet anyways. Thank you. I haven't been doing too well lately. N-n-not in the least bit.” He gave a nervous chuckle after saying that. 

“It's not going to do you much good staying in the city- Hey where's your radio I thought you had one on you?” She pointed out the empty radio holster. He looked down at it and shrugged then they began searching the ground. Claire heard someone talking and she followed the noise and found the radio under Leon’s jeep. She picked it up. 

“Can anyone hear me. This is Rita from the Raccoon City police department. Does anyone read? We have communication with the outside world, and we are not to leave the city. I repeat we are not to leave the city. If any survivors can reach the police station me and the others can explain, but we will be shot on sight if we try to leave,” a woman named Rita explained to any that can hear. Claire pushed the part to speak into on the radio. 

“Hello this is Claire Redfield. Sister of Christopher Redfield. Me and my partner copy you and we are en route to the police station now over,” she hoped that the radio’s sending signal was not distributed. There was static for a few moments. 

“Okay, good, good. What's your ETA?” She asked Claire who was looking around to make sure nothing was going to sneak up on her and Leon. 

“Twenty minutes, maybe,” she answered slowly the air being very ominous. 

“Okay,” a cheery voice responded. “ I can't wait to see you and your partner.” Claire just stood there for a moment before motioning Leon to follow her. 

It didn't take long for Jill and Carlos to find each other. They had recounted these days of their lives so often that they knew where each other were at the different times of this tragedy. They went walking towards each other Jill was strutting and Carlos acting like he was a bodybuilder. “Hey sexy whatcha been up to, and I cannot believe that your not with your man sexy señorita,” Carlos gawked at her making her blush. 

“Oh my good for nothing boyfriend is off somewhere and I'm just so horny,” and that sent all the blood rushing to Carlos’ boner. Seeing him at her mercy they entered the gate to the police station, but they saw that it was occupied in the lobby so they went to the parking lot. They went to go and get into the back of the van Jill purposely hitting his boner on the door of the van when she opened it. She knows he secretly likes the pleasure of pain, and he stifled a moan when she did so. Once they got in she shut the doors and they giggled like teenagers about to do something that they shouldn't do. 

She began yanking his clothing off as fast as she could. Carlos laughed really loud and Jill glared and shushed him. Once she pulled down his boxers his boner was finally set free until Jill swallowed it immediately. 

“Holy shit!” He gasped and had begun moaning immediately. She started humming and bobbing much to Carlos’ enjoyment. He sounded like a horny teenage boy getting laid for the first time. “Mi amor, te amo! TE AMO!” He shouted. She stopped before he could cum, and looked up and smiled. 

“I love you too Carlos,” she lovingly told him. She slipped out of her black thong and pulled down her tube top and sat down right on his cock that was dripping with pre cum again. It filled her tight pussy right up and they moaned as they felt each others parts and contours down there. She put his hands on her breasts and began moving as he felt her. They instinctively went together for a kiss. They were making pure love and not lust. He leaned over until she was on her back and broke the kiss to move faster in her. Moaning each other's names as they were moving. Carlos whispered sweet nothings in her ear. 

Kevin had been hearing something for awhile in the parking lot where he was keeping guard. The bouncing noise became louder and there was moaning now. He laughed and took out his flashlight and jokily walked over to the van and opened the door super fast with the flashlight on. Kevin was laughing while the couple was mortified that they had been caught. “So what you two high schoolers think you're doing?” A rhetorical question. 

“Can we have a few more minutes?” Jill asked Kevin. Carlos looked down with the look of what-the-hell on his face. A grin never left Kevin's face. 

“Sure, buuuut you both have to do it in front of me if you want to do it then,” Kevin explained. Jill and Carlos looked at each other.

“You’re a pervert man,” Carlos stated. Kevin shrugged his shoulders. 

“I may be a pervert, but you're the ones having sex in the middle of a goddamn zombie apocalypse,” Carlos and Jill turned red. “Soooo what's it gonna be you star struck lovers?”

She was back in that hell hole of a zoo not where she was. She had been in her kitchen cooking a healthy dinner for her and her wife Yoko. She sighed knowing yet again she would have to be the reporter she was out of sheer nature. Alyssa was the best journalist in Raccoon City before its destruction, and her and Yoko had fallen in love while being forced to escape the city. Yoko took a researcher job in pharmaceutics and begged Alyssa not to go back to work fearing that she would never return. 

She walked around aimlessly trying to admire the beauty of the displays despite all of the animals being zombies. Jim perhaps the most annoying person that she had ever had the pleasure of meeting came up to her. “Do ya want to get out of here. I mean like go back the way we came because, I really don't want to go back to the subways and face that thing again,” Jim requested. 

“My, my your personality has changed,” she mocked him. He folded his arms. 

“It's not like we're not the same people as we were. We had just grown in different ways to be wiser. I admit though that it's hard not to be panicking because we're back into the stuff of nightmares,” he politely explained. She put her hand on her chin with one arm folded and looked off in the distance. 

“I suppose you're right. If we want to get out then we'll have to work smarter this time. Do you want to head over to the police station because I think that we can find some good supplies if we were to go there,” she had gotten lost in the thoughts and plans of her ideas on how to get to the police station safely. 

“Anyway that we can get out safely is the best option I suppose,” Jim agreed. They hurriedly ran out of the zoo before the elephant or the tigress caught wind of them. Once they were out they put the key lock back on that Alyssa had been able to pick. They quietly went over and into a car not to alert the few stragglers that were in the street with them. “Uhhh… you know how to hotwire a car?”

“Yes but it will take me a few minutes to do so,” she has pulled off a panel and began messing with the wiring of the car. RING RING RING! “FUCK,”

“Shit, they heard us. You might want to hurry up?” Jim worried audibly making Alyssa smirk. He is still the same scaredy cat that I knew before. She thought rather loud trying to keep his nervous breathing out of her mind. 

“And there,” the car roared to life and Alyssa floored the gas pedal. Jim looked like he was shitting his pants. 

“The fuck! Do you have a deathwish!” He yelled at her hoping to get some sense of no seatbelt on her and the fact that she was going more than 120 miles per an hour. 

Leon and Claire were close to the police station, but they felt like they were being followed. They kept looking around cautiously as they wandered the streets of Raccoon. Leon was very overwhelmed with what happened over the past few hours of his life, and it didn't help that he was super paranoid. 

Strong arms wrapped around him and a cloth covered his mouth. He took a few sharp breaths then everything faded into black a few moany breaths were taken alerting Claire too late as he blacked out. She spun around instantly and wiped out Leon's handgun with her finger on the trigger. Leon was being held bridal style by a male dressed in Ancient Greek warrior outfit, real authentic looking. There were two others, one of which was female with a bow. Both men had swords. 

“Come with us hevan child and we will show you the light,” the one holding Leon monotonly spoke. Claire shifted uncomfortably. She knew that Leon had to deal with a cult before, but these people were utterly human looking. 

“I think I should talk to my older brother first,” she shifted clearly being uncomfortable by these figures. Light filling around her and make her shadow appear darker and darker. She turned her head and her pupils dilated as she was struck by the car Alyssa was driving. She howled in pain bringing Rita and some of the other people out from the station. Claire was lying on the ground with a small puddle of blood around her. 

Alyssa ran out of the car and applied lots of pressure to Claire's bleeding head. The people who had kidnapped Leon had ran off with him. Kevin, Carlos, and Jill ran out of the parking garage to see what the commotion was. Jill and Carlos being red and embarrassed with a very happy looking Kevin. 

“They took him… please do not worry about me, just make sure he's safe. He… has been through too much already. Find him and save him at all costs for me,” Claire struggled out before passing out from blood loss. Alyssa began struggling with her thoughts and emotions as she began crying. She didn't mean to hit someone because of how fast she was going, and she certainly didn't want someone else to pay for her actions. Jim had taken over putting pressure on Claire’s head as Alyssa became more meek as she cried. 

A few people had to carry Alyssa and Claire inside the department. Claire was laid down on the desk in the lobby. Thankfully they had George and many medical supplies courtesy of Rebecca's stash in the STARS office. He got Claire stabilized, but she would be out for a decent amount of time. Alyssa asked him if she would make a full recovery to try and alleviate her consciousness of the guilt she felt for hurting Claire. He told her that she would get better, but he would not know the extent of her injuries until she woke up. 

He was waking up, but he was still paralyzed from whatever had been used to make him black out. He could feel his arms and legs swaying, and so he believed that he was being carried. People were talking around him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying at all. There was also the distinct sound of zombies that moaned continuously throughout the city. Leon had no idea of what was going on and what had happened and who he was with. A tear streamed down his cheek. Someone wiped it off of his cheek with their thumb. He began to hear lots more voices talking and objects being moved around. 

He was set down on on something cold and hard, and he feels his clothing being taken off. Oh shit they're going to rape me! Leon had been terrified by that thought, but once they had him undressed they dressed him in what felt like a trash bag. He was picked up again and carried down echoe hallways and was brought into a cold room and set down on some blankets on the ground. After about 15 minutes he was able to open up his eyes. 

He was in a small room with only blankets on the ground. The walls and floors were stone and the only light in the room came from a single light bulb and the cracks in the door. The wooden door looked thick and sturdy with a lock on the inside. He began to think that he was locked in a very old church that goes back to the dark history where the churches had dungeons because of the king, but then again it could be an old fort and he is in one of the cells. 

He looked at himself and was shocked that he was only wearing a black trash bag. He has no idea what these people were going to do to him. He was scared and so he sat up and put his knees to his chest in the corner of the room facing the door. He began shivering, and his fingers fumbled while grabbing one of the few blankets that he was on. After wrapping it around himself he slowly stopped shivering. He could hear a set of footsteps coming down the hall and he started breathing faster, and he began shaking. 

The lock on the door was unlocked very slowly and the door was opened the same way. A tall brooding male dressed in Ancient Greek clothing entered the room. “Come willingly child we will enlighten you on the path to salvation,” his voice deep and monotone as he stood in the center of the small room. Leon cowered further in his presence. He held his hand to Leon. Leon just sat there shaking staring at him. He seemed to grow impatient and grabbed him by the forearm and dragged him up onto his feet to push him to the ground. Leon whined when he hit the ground. 

“Whe- where am I? Why did y-you take me?”

“The gods were not pleased with us and destroyed us years ago, but our hard work and sacrifices will be our salvation. People are not enlightened the heveans like you, and so we take you children and show you the path,” Leon looked like he had just shit himself, and he looked down trying to suppress a cry. “Don't worry child you will be saved. We only put the trash bag on you to remind you that you are trash until you are saved and you will join us. You will chosen for your position once you join us.” 

“Po-Po-sition?”

“Yes, the great elders will choose what you will dedicate yourself to and I am your teacher because that is what the elders want me to be. Unfortunately it seems that I will have to beat you down first,”


	3. No Beta We Die Like Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that this is the last chapter before i have to read what I wrote and continue. May Sam, Dean, and Micah Bell have mercy on my soul for the shitty writing back then, not that it still isn't shit. It's just upgraded shit now.

Chris sat in his motel in Europe smoking a cigarette. He dropped his cigarette as soon as he regained control of his body, and began balling. He had killed his best friend and on again off again fuckbuddy. He stood up sharply and stomped on the cigarette over and over again until he fell. Drank the days away before and had become so addicted to the fire water he had called hope. The blurred reality and the anger that came with it hurt everything that he was around. He began drinking after Raccoon City but it didn't become bad for a few years. That man has done things that he was not proud of such as leading Jill on, steroids, and losing his will to fight for the good fight. 

The carpet of the motel reeked of alcohol and… other things which caused Chris to gag and sit on his shins instead of staying on the floor. He sat there sitting contemplating his life. He knew that he had became a horrible human being, and that he would need some serious help in order to become a functioning member of society again. After a few hours of sitting there staring at nothing he got up and went to the airport. 

“I'll take a one way ticket to anywhere near Raccoon City please,” he asked the women at the ticket management at the airport. Thankfully he knew some French so he could use that line instead of the English speaking line. 

“We have a fight that is boarding right now sir. Would you like it, and it costs $67 American dollars,” she read off her time-table schedule. 

“Yes that would be amazing ma'am!” He exclaimed and she smiled at him handing him the ticket. 

“Gate 24. First right down the hall. Have a safe trip sir,” she wished him luck. He thanked her and ran off to his flight. 

Everyone knew he survived the mansion incident after Chris and Claire Redfield discovered that he was alive so there would be no use in hiding in the shadows. He went over to his TV. Albert laughed as he saw live coverage right outside of Raccoon City. “So I'm back to this point in time. I might as well go there because nobody's going to want to hire a man who almost destroyed the world,” he laughed to himself. Alone in his room Albert packed up a few of his weapons while watching the news. 

Pictures of people and their names who were still alive popped up on the screen, along with some disturbing satellite and security camera footage. Claire Redfield getting run over by a car. While Leon Kennedy the disaster of his operation in Spain was being kidnaped by Ancient Greek like people. All sorts of chaos and hell was going on in that forgotten city. “Hell on earth,” Albert muttered to himself, “Maybe I can regain my humanity.”

He left his apartment and began to head to Raccoon City. As he got close to the city he was forced out of his car by a solder. “I'm sorry sir, but if you want a front row seat to the madness than you'll have to get out of your vehicle and walk the rest of the way,” the young man commanded him. 

“Why thank you I wouldn't have like to cause such a big fuss,” he stepped out of his car. The young soldier suspicious of Wesker. “I have some business to attend to and you can have my car if you'd like.” They young soldier smiled. 

“Go to the left you'll get a better view of us forcing people who are trying to leave the city go back in,” the young man manically laughed. And I thought I was the evil one. Wesker thought and walked off to that area seemingly thinking that he would have an easier time getting in through there. 

Once he got there he was shocked by what he saw. The people who were trying to leave the city were being forced to leave by gunpoint and one fired at a young waitress that had worked at a bar he would go to often. Cindy… is her name. She looked at him with pleading eyes as she was shot in the leg, a laser beam was then flashed at her head to scare the others off and to try and to get the now injured women to leave. “Wait I'll go in and help her to get back in and I'll stay inside,” Wesker couldn't believe what he had just said. Maybe I'm not too far gone yet. 

“If you go inside you'll have to wait it out or listen in on radio for an evacuation, and try to survive.” A loud voice boomed from behind him. He turned his head to the side. 

“That is a risk I'm willing to take,” and he hopped the fences with that and picked Cindy up. After a safe amount of distance away she began sobbing. 

“Why did you do that for me. You could have left me to die instead of risking your own life,” she cried into his chest as he carried her to a truck and set her down on the bed of the truck. He took off his belt and used it as a makeshift tourniquet for her shot leg. 

“You'll need some medical attention and where did your friends go?” He asked her, and she began crying harder. 

“They ran off because I'm now dead weight to them because I'm injured,” 

“I saved you because I wanted to get back in here Cindy and try this time to be human. I'm STARS captain Albert Wesker, and I know that I was bad, but I'm trying to be human this time,” he explained himself. She smiled warmly at him. 

“Well saving me is a good start to that so thank you very much,” he smiled back at her. He held up a finger and went to see if the car would work. After a few minutes he got it to work and brought Cindy to the passenger seat as he driving towards the police station knowing that the station is running still since the military has been in communication with them. 

As they were passing by an old fort that was a museum now they realized that it wasn't abandoned. He shut it off and carried her inside. The people inside began staring at them and whispered to each other as they proceeded inside. A tall dark haired, older man came up to them smiling at them. “Welcome! I see you have been enlightened enough to find us my brother and injured sister,” taking note of Cindy’s shot leg. 

“The good god Zeus has led us here and we are very lucky that Aries has spared us with very minor injuries,” Albert spoke immediately. The dark haired male smiled even bigger. 

“True believers I see. Come we shall help her and get you two your clothing,” he told them and led them down the halls. “We had to start doing the awful sacrifices again but it keeps the gods at peace. We also have been converting the non believers into us to appease the gods also. However we're only converting one at this time the others we have procured are to be sacrificed to the gods to protect us.”

“Very important work indeed,” Cindy agreed to hide her disgust towards the cultists. 

“Indeed we chose to keep the child because of how young he is and he will be of great use to us. He is currently in the dungeon being trained to behave before we convert him to our religion,” he continued. Another more tall and brooding male came up to the dark haired male. 

“He had awakened Ari. Should we start right away?” The tall male asked Ari. 

“Yes the sooner the better and by any means necessary to insure that,” Ari told the tall male and he walked off. “Forgive me I am Ari and I am the leader of my Church here that is one of my teachers. He will be teaching discipline to the child.”

“It's alright we completely understand how much stress you are under from the second chance the gods have given us,” Cindy spoke up. Ari gave her a big smile. 

“You two are beautiful together. You both should renew your vows if you're married or get married once you two are accepted in once you're done with the standard reteaching of course. Although I doubt that would be too hard for you two true believers,” Ari led them to the infirmary. “If you may excuse me I have other pressing matters to attend to,”

Rescuing Leon. 

 

“Let’s hurry to the truck. It should be right around the corner, and I think it was a good thing that this group was never allowed to multiply into the general public,” Cindy agreed with that by saying mhmm. Thankfully they didn't run into anything or anyone else on their way to the truck. Cindy has Leon cradled in her lap as Wesker drived to the police station being mindful to the herds and roadblocks along the way there. 

They get to the police station an hour later parking in the front only to get greeted by armed guards or militia police members. Cindy beamed when she saw Kevin. “Cindy! Are you alright? WESKER IS WITH YOU!” He yelled at her. 

“Kevin I'm alright he saved me and this young man’s life,” she motioned to Leon who was still limp in her arms. Kevin immediately went solemn and opened up the truck door and took him in his arms. 

“What the hell happened to him? He looks like shit,” Kevin murmured to Cindy while petting Leon's face. 

“We'll explain once we are inside. It's not safe out here especially with a cult that's roaming the streets,” Rita perked up immediately after hearing that. 

“Hurry up and get inside then. We’ll sort everything out Kevin once they're inside. Your wife and the boy need medical attention,” Rita called for them to go inside. They didn't talk as they headed inside the lobby. Claire stood up and ran over to Leon once she saw him and the condition that he was in. She looked horrified at how pale he looked. 

“Dear God, Kevin! Christ! Set him down on the desk.” George commanded. “What the hell had happened to him?” Wesker stepped forward. 

“It was a cult’s way of breaking people and turning them into one of their mindless slaves. I quite certain I don’t want to know,” Wesker started while George took the blanket off to examine the extent of Leon's injuries. 

“Since you seem to know what you're doing I would like you to go up to the STARS office and grab some more first aid supplies. I think that I don't have to tell you what to grab and what not to grab,” he nodded and took off for the office. “I think that you’re alright given the bandages in your leg.”

“I am,” she replied before sitting down and being approached by Carlos. 

“Your husband’s a pervert,” he stated. She looked at him with knowing eyes. 

“You should have seen some of our sex tapes then,” she answered, and could have swore that Carlos had a small nosebleed after that by the way he ran off and away from her. He went over to Leon, Marvin was also there. 

“Once Albert gets back I'll inject him with some sedatives so he hopefully won't remember what happened to him. Dear God whoever did this didn't even care what happened to his body,” George took off his jacket and put it overtop of Leon. 

“I saw him right after he died. He was so scared. I don't think he'll ever be normal again even with help,” Marvin noted, Carlos looked over to him. 

“This guy used him as a meat shield to dodge my knife attack and I… I,” Carlos began to break down. Marvin hugged Carlos as he sobbed and George placed a hand on his shoulder. Albert came back at that moment. 

“Did he die?” He asked the men. George shook his head. 

“No and thank you,” taking the items from Albert. “Carlos said that he had accidentally killed him when he was trying to save him, if you know what I mean.” And yes he did know. 

“Who would do such a thing?” He asked Carlos. 

“Chris Redfield,”

“So it seems that we fell victim to the same person,” he petted Leon's hair. He stroked his hair lovingly. Yes Albert know what he wanted now. A person who knew what Chris could do, and the destruction he could bring. He would seduce Leon and marry him when the moment was right. His lustful eyes were kept hidden behind his sunglasses. 

George took the syringe and filled it up with the sedative. “I think we should keep him out for a few days at least. Depending on how much supplies we can scrounge up, but I will never set foot in that hospital again unless I am dragged in kicking,” George made a stand for himself. 

“Do you need any other help George?” Albert asked. 

“Yes since we are the only ones that know anything about medicine and healing you're going to have to help me and be the only other doctor here. Can you help me with Claire I think she hurt her head badly,” he looked around for Claire. “Claire can you come here?” 

“No,” she sternly said hiding behind a statue. 

“I'm not here to hurt you or anyone else Claire I think that there is a cure for me in the hive. I could also cure William and he might be able to help us even further I would hope,” Albert explained. She got out of her hiding place and walked carefully over towards him. Still being cautions not trusting she walked over with light footsteps, but still being a reluctant child about to be punished. 

Once she got close enough he took George's flashlight and shined it across her eyes. After he examined the superficial wound he cleaned it and covered it back up with gauze and bandaging. “You'll live. It's just a really bad superficial wound, but I wouldn't go around asking to be hit in the head. It might be bad next time,” he told her. Claire was surprised that Albert didn't do anything else. 

“Thanks I guess,” she reluctantly thanked him before turning to Leon to stroke his hair lightly. Wesker watched closely Leon would be his and nobody was going to take that away from his and he would see to that personally. 

Rita tapped Wesker on the shoulder,”Captain I think I should keep you up to speed with what is happening.” He turned around to listen better. “We regained contact with the outside world after coming back here, but they won't let us leave the city unless it's with a proper evacuation.” 

“I saw. I rescued Cindy at the cost of coming here, but I don't regret it a single bit. There is a lot I can do here as long as what happened before doesn't happen again,” Rita nodded. 

“Well we’re going to need supplies and someone needs to do something with that monster that's chasing that little girl if we're to stay here. I forgot to mention that thing that wants Jill and Brad- possibly you too since you are STARS,” She explained with Wesker being very interested in what she had to say. He shifted. 

“I'll take care of William, but that will take me about half a day at least. If something were to go terribly wrong here…” he started. Rita dipped her head down. 

“Yeah, I know,” she agreed solemnly. The two of them were the only ones to realize that if something went wrong then the police station would go to hell.

“Is Irons still alive?” He intrigued. Rita gave him a what-the-fuck-happened face and quickly regained her composure. 

“Unfortunately yes and here take this explosives trap him in his office. Make sure he can't leave there. He was hunting us like we were deer in open season before. We need to get to him before he gets to us this time,” she turns and leaves after giving him the permission. He stared down at the objects in his hand before heading off to go and complete his mission.


	4. The Final of The Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit I'm gonna need to read my shit and write more shit.
> 
> ***windows xp error***

Henry and Mark stand guard outside of the station. Mark missed his wife and children, and he is happy to have more time with them if he could escape again. “It's like having a second chance to spend more time with the people you love you know,” he fantasized to the scared shitless officer. 

Henry tightens his grip around his gun, “I know, I know, but why couldn't have been after this place. I'm so fucking terrified of these things and I'm fucking terrified of being fucking terrified.” 

“I can see why they used to prescribe people with anxiety with cigarettes. Besides watching the outside beats being inside with people who are running around, or crying. At least we get to be alone and have some sort of peace,”

“I guess you are right about that, and there are worse ways to g-” a loud explosion cut his sentence off prematurely. 

“Rita I've neutralized the threat of the Chief I'll sent the mayor’s daughter down to the lobby,” Wesker said over the radio. 

“Thank the lord that's one less thing we have to think about, but you two outside keep a close eye out just in case anything heard,” Rita replied back and ordered the men outside. 

“Yeah Henry I think that the zombies would have to be deaf to not to hear that,” Mark acknowledged. Henry shrugged his shoulders in agreement and huddled next to Mark who was not afraid of the situation. 

Annette was fixing up the vaccine for her husband knowing that it might save him, but to the extent she would hope it to be she had no idea. She held up the completed vaccine in her hand and smiled. We may not love each other like husband and wife anymore, but I want you and I to see our baby girl grow up to be an amazing human being. She put the vaccine in her lab pocket and took off heading up the ladders to reach the platform to go up and back towards the sewers. 

She carefully navigated the bends and turns that she knew all too well in her years of working in this facility. She started the turntable as soon as she got there and went into the ugly piece of yellow metal and waited for it to go up. She always hated waiting for this to go up when she had to use it because it takes too damn long to start up. We have to make sure everything makes it on my ass. When she wants to go, she wants to go and not in ten minutes that it takes. 

Annette sighed in relief as she felt the turntable start to go up, and it shouldn't overheat. She hears a sneeze, and draws out her piece immediately. “Who's there, and I assure you that it's better to come out while I'm still in a good mood,” she commands whoever is there with her. A young woman crawls out from a vent in the floor. An umbrella employee. Her name tag reads Yoko. 

“I thought you gave yourself a new appearance at the bar Yoko?” She asked the scientist. 

“I did before, but unlike other people I regained control earlier than others and decided to hide here and it's not like anyone could see me. Everyone was in their own little bubble of what they did and what they had done. Including you Annette,” Annette thought of this for a minute and decided that it was possible that she would have regained her seances earlier than the others. She looked up at the embarrassed young woman. 

“It seems that you're just smarter or better the rest of us. Maybe even more important,” 

“If everyone had been like me so many people wouldn't be zombies,” she looked down. Annette got up and slapped her hard. 

“Don't you ever say that again. There is nothing you could have done to have prevent this and there is nothing that you did wrong so don't you dare blame this on yourself missy,” Annette yelled at her like she was her daughter. Yoko cupped her cheek and nodded, but it will take some time before she can forgive herself again. Annette sat back down on the seat, and Yoko sat across from her still thinking lowly of herself. 

“Cheer up kid. Don't you have anyone to get back to?” Annette asked. Yoko perked up and thought of her wife Alyssa. “I assume that is a yes.”

“Yes. Her name is Alyssa. I hope I see her soon. I wonder if she went to the police station instead of going into those woods,” 

“I hope not. I think that's where a failed experiment happened. In the late 80’s or early 90’s with the cancer patients,” Annette wondered. 

“Yes, that is the one. At least Umbrella was trying to find a cure for that horrible disease. At least with modern medicine we’re close to curing it,” Annette laughed. “What's so funny?”

“We're here in the middle of the zombie apocalypse and we're talking about cancer. I'm sorry but I really do find it funny,” Annette continued laughing. Yoko sighed and waited out the ride up with the hyena. She hopes to have a more intelligible conversation with someone soon. Annette leads the way through the sewers. Albert and her come face to face. 

“Annette do you-?” He started. 

“I do, but do you know where he is?” She asked him. He shook his head.

“Not at this time, but I assume he is chasing Sherry back at the station,” he answered. 

“How's Leon? He is a young rookie cop. Around 5’9ish with orangish hair. I'm just wondering since he saved my daughter before,”

“He's not doing very well. Me another woman saved him from a cult group of Ancient Greek like people,” Annette is very disheartened to hear the news about Leon. Albert leads the way through the sewers and back into the basement of the station. The find Sherry being cornered with Kevin trying to save her from William. 

William slashes Kevin in the back, and he screamed in agony as blood poured down his uniform. Annette quickly used the distraction to inject William with the cure. He backhanded her which sent her straight into a windshield. William mutated back into a human and lost consciousness. “Well I assume I and George are going to have a lot of work to do,”

Yoko ran over to Annette to treat her wounds while Wesker applied pressure to Kevin's bleeding back. “Damn and I thought me and Cindy could have at least one more good time together,” he weakly told Wesker. 

“There were reasons why you never made STARS Kevin. You were always too dramatic. The only thing I would worry about is getting an infection from the wound,” he assured Kevin. 

“The water is already contaminated so we're going to need to get the cure again, but I don't think I'll make it anymore with the wound. I'll be too far gone,” Kevin lamented. George came running down with a few others. He looked like someone took a piss in his water. 

“The fuck happened here!?!” He started yelling at everyone. Rita caught up to him. 

“George! Calm down I told him to take care of William, and if this didn't happen it would have been a lot worse,” he pinched his nose disgusted with Rita's logic. 

“Okay, fine but we're going to need a lot more medical supplies, and soon,” 

Outside the city in the outskirts a tall, muscular, blond male stood outside the fences smiling. Plotting on how he would get inside there, but he was enjoying the reporters and family members that were on the outside. The man knew what he was going to do once he was inside the city. He touched his face to where the scares once were. Jack Krauser would get his revenge on Ada Wong and Leon Kennedy for what happened in Spain. All these people protesting, panicking, crying around him pleased him. 

There were fires raging on in the city with no fire department to take care of the damage. It would have to burn itself out. A mechanic with medium black hair walked up to the fence. He grabbed it and shook it hard trying to get the attention of the soldiers who are now ignoring the people inside so they don't have to waste the ammo. 

“Hey you fuckers let me in!” He shook the fence violently. Several reporters surrounded the area of fence that he was near to get an interview. Jack stood there and listened in on what was going to be said. A blond female reporter in green would be the first one to talk to him. 

“Sir what is your name?” The mechanic was clearly irritated by her and the others questioning, but would reluctantly answer her anyways. 

“My name is David King. I am a plumber and not a mechanic like some would think based off the outfit,”Jack grunted he didn't like being wrong. “You want to know what goes on in that hell hole. You people make me sick,” David venomously spit at the reporters. “Hell, chaos, destruction, and I can't believe that you people are going to make me go back in there.” He turned around and sat down with his back leaning on the fence staring at the city. David ignored the screeching reporters who acted like buzzards on a dead body. 

He sat like that for hours and Krauser just watched him. Krauser chuckled thinking of his plan. He would recruit people and keep them in line using his intelligence to keep his men's primal urges satisfied. Krauser threw reporters out of his way by shoving them, and hopped the fence. David stood up surprised. A few soldiers talk among themselves wondering if they should try keeping people to their own sides of the fence. He walked up to David. 

“Who the hell are you?” David spit. Krauser crossed his arms and smiled. 

“I'm someone who can keep you safe, fed, watered, even satisfied,” he calmly offered. 

“At what price though?” Raised a brow at the big man. 

“I want you to work for me. Maybe take out someone for me. Collect stuff from our ‘willing’ partners,” 

“A gang then,” Not like I haven't been in one of those before. I don't like the idea of it, but it sounds like I have no choice if I want to live. David thought about the offer. 

“Exactly,” Krauser laughed. David sighed and nodded. 

“How do you want to be addressed boss?” 

“Boss is good David. You'll be my right hand man,” he smiled knowing that he is one step closer to reaching his goal. They would recruit more men and begin taking over groups, by threatening them. Create a brothel so that they could have fun and charge the groups that want to use their property. 

Ada has been about she has taken the role of an observer and guardian angel to others. She wanted to save people so that they could take out the zombies to maybe live somewhat peacefully in the hazardous city. After seeing what the Ancient Greeks were doing she still reluctantly protected them despite what they are doing. Every hand was needed to kill the zombies. She was happy when she saw Albert take out the one that was on Leon and had distracted the others with a shot so they could get away. 

“I really should hit up J’s to get a drink. I've been out here for hours,” she told herself, and put her rifle on her back. Ada pulled out her brand new grapple gun and pointed it at the roof of J’s bar and fired pulling herself to the roof of the bar. She smiled once she was there. She walked down the halls and steps until she was in the bar room. After she barricaded the door she grabbed a bottle of tequila not taking a glass since she know how the virus spread in the city. 

Taking some hand sanitizer she went upstairs to the employee area and flopped on the couch turning on the TV. She drank a good two shots and leaned back to watch the news. David King… and- shit Krauser. She sat up immediately and spit out her next shot coughing on it. Krauser coming to Raccoon could only mean one thing, revenge. As soon as he came in the screen he left leaving a bewildered Ada to only think of what he was planning. 

“And Tom we have security camera views inside the police station. We will not confirm or deny that it was hacked by the station,” the tv anchor nervously said. It flicked over to the lobby of the department. Leon and a few others are laying on the desks unconscious with a few ‘doctors’ hovering above them making sure that they are okay. Others seemed to be running around searching for something that they most likely don't have but desperately need. Quite a few people are gathered around like they are in a very heated debate. Marvin is among them Ada recognized him having seen him once before the station fell the last time. 

“Kelly we have audio, and is that STARS captain Albert Wesker among them?” Tom leaned into the camera. 

“Why yes that is Tom. He appears to be aiding people not hurting them. I think I would be more worried about the massive number of people who are injured Tom,” she snarky replied to him. Uh oh someone is pissed because they fucked their coworker and he didn't want to date her. Ada pointed out the distance between them. 

“Well Kelly-” Tom got cut off and the screen was just the camera footage and newly added audio. 

“We need food though!” Rita exclaimed. 

“But if we don't go to the university soon to get the cure we'll all turn into zombies within a couple of days,” Jim panicked. A few others nodded in agreement. 

“I say that we go to the university first and get the cure otherwise getting food would be all for nothing,” Marvin announced. Rita reluctantly nodded not being happy with the arrangement. Ada watched them discuss and plan until she was wasted flipping through the channels until she found a porn station. The bar’s zombie owner can pay for it since he doesn't need it anymore. Like Leon she was bi and she was watching two hot chicks get it on. 

She used hand sanitizer and made sure it through fully dried before she put her hand up her dress and under her thong. She watched the two women finger each other by rubbing their fingers along the clit. She mimicked the ones movements with her own pussy moaning as she became more turned on. The one women pushed the smaller one down and put two of her fingers inside the other's dripping pussy. Ada put two of her own inside rubbing around trying to find her g-spot. Too bad she didn't have a second person to eat her out like the one women in the porno. As she got more and more into her masterbation the less she became aware of her movie and wanton noises erupted out of her mouth and throat. 

She used her other hand to rub her clit while she worked the inside of her pussy. After adding another finger she wished she had something bigger to push inside of her. A big fat dildo would be nice right about now so that she could ride it and not have to pay as much attention to the movements of her fingers. She climaxed with sighing moans. Soon after she fell asleep on the couch. 

Albert and William didn't get along when they were in hell together. They disagreed on what they would do if they had a second chance. Wesker wanted to try to be a better person, but William still wanted to become immortal. It still didn't stop him from saving William he knows however that he is still the same as he was. Although William came out to his wife that he had only married her to have her help with his research. With the many years that had passed she had forgiven him. He had come up with new ideas to experiment with and he could trick one of the people to go down into the labs with all the chaos that was going on. 

Yes this would be his plan. Survival of the fittest, and he would come out on top. He of course wanted to do other experiments too so that he could have the perfect offspring. That would require making the perfect mate gender and pheromones in all. William smirked inside his mind because he knew the look on Wesker’s face. He was lusting over Leon, and he decided that he would take him for it and not anyone else… unless there would be an unfortunate accident for him. He would trick him to going down with him into the hive as soon as possible and fake their deaths. William looked at his soft full lips wondering how they would look when he would be a women with even more softer features. 

Nobody would interfere with his work even if that means sealing off all, but one exit in the facility. His work was too important to him. He would spend another day or two with Sherry to be acquainted with what it's like to be a father before his mate would birth their child or children. There was plenty of different sedatives for Leon in case if he would have needed to become calmer. William foreseen that would become necessary since Leon would have gone through so many different physical changes. His body still was still in shock so he decided to go back to sleep for now and conserve his energy. Wesker who had been listening to his heartbeat the entire time got nervous towards him because his heart rate sounded like it was excited which worried him for what he might be planning. He would have to keep an eye on him.


End file.
